


Une très mauvaise idée

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [131]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha James, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Robert, Dubious Consent, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Niko
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Niko avait eu la mauvaise idée de naître Omega, il en subissait les conséquences toute sa vie.





	Une très mauvaise idée

**Author's Note:**

> BRAVO RENNES POUR AVOIR NIQUé ARSENAL

Une très mauvaise idée

 

Naître Omega était une mauvaise idée. Naître Omega pendant la Guerre Froide et à Berlin Ouest était une très mauvaise idée. Niko n’avait jamais eu particulièrement beaucoup de chance dans sa vie, et il n’avait vraisemblablement pas eu besoin de chercher très loin pour comprendre pourquoi. Au moins, Robert avait eu la chance de naître Beta, Niko préférait que son petit-frère soit en sécurité dans la vie, il donnerait tout pour lui et ne laisserait jamais quelque chose lui arriver. Mais ça les laissait dans une situation plutôt honteuse pour lui, Niko ne pouvait pas totalement le protéger : Déjà il était un Omega, ensuite il n’avait pas une carrure impressionnante, il n’était pas grand et on ne pouvait pas dire qu’il imposait le respect au premier regard sous ses airs chétifs… Niko faisait toujours de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser abattre, il voulait prouver au monde qu’un Omega pouvait réussir dans le monde du football, même si ça devait lui coûter cher, il était prêt à faire beaucoup de sacrifice, comme sa famille en avait fait avant lui. Robert semblait vouloir rester à ses côtés, Niko ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, Rob avait déjà plus que lui pour réussir et pouvait tracer son propre chemin sans se soucier de lui, mais pour autant, son petit-frère continuait de l’accompagner là où il allait. Globalement, plus il repensait à sa situation d’Omega, plus il réalisait qu’à part Robert, il ne connaissait pas grand monde, Niko avait toujours préféré rester seul, il s’était toujours senti mieux dans sa solitude naturelle qu’entremêlé dans une amitié bancale. Il n’avait jamais été intéressé dans une relation Alpha-Omega avec quelqu’un, il pouvait mourir célibataire que ça ne le dérangerait pas, Niko n’avait aucune confiance dans ce genre de relation, il avait eu trop de fois eu vent de la jalousie abusive des Alpha.

 

Devenir un joueur international avait été un rêve, devenir capitaine de la Croatie pendant cinq ans était devenu réalité. Jouer tous ces matches faisait partie de ses meilleurs souvenirs, les victoires comme les défaites lui avaient appris beaucoup, à ne pas abandonner, à toujours persévérer jusqu’à la fin. Devenir ensuite entraîneur avait été dur, mais Niko s’était accroché, il n’avait pas pu dire au revoir à la Croatie si facilement. Malheureusement pour lui, son amour pour son pays n’avait jamais semblé très réciproque. Alors il était retourné en Allemagne, Robert l’accompagnant toujours, Frankfurt l’avait contacté pour qu’il les sauve de la relégation, Niko avait accepté, il aimait les défis. En deux ans, il avait réussi à les mener aux bras de l’Europa League, et ils avaient gagné la Pokal face au Bayern. Sans aucun problème, Niko pouvait dire que son temps à Frankfurt avait été l’un des plus plaisants de sa vie, Ante et Luka étaient presque devenus des fils pour lui et il avait beaucoup ri avec Lukas et Jan. Et puis, Niko avait accepté ce poste d’entraineur au Bayern. Les ennuis avaient commencés à partir de là.

 

Le club était rempli d’Alpha ou de Beta puissants, Niko se sentait presque tout le temps étouffé par leurs fortes odeurs et leur énergie débordante. C’était presque au-dessus de ses forces, ce n’était pas un lieu habituel pour lui, le haut niveau était peut-être trop haut pour lui et sa taille modeste, Niko n’était pas grand-chose par rapport à ses joueurs, un simple entraineur et pas un champion du monde… Hasan essayait désespérément de l’aider, de lui apporter un soutien, mais il ne pouvait comprendre ce qu’il vivait en tant qu’Omega alors que lui était un Beta. À chaque fois, chaque jour, chaque entrainement, chaque match, Niko se sentait étouffé, sa gorge se comprimait et son corps décidait de ne plus lui appartenir totalement, seul Robert pouvait l’aider entièrement en le tenant contre lui, il n’avait jamais compris pourquoi, il se disait juste que c’était parce que c’était son frère. Un jour, à l’entrainement, une chaleur le frappa et des douleurs étranges prirent place en lui, des tremblements et des crampes le capturant, Niko ne savait pas ce qu’il lui arrivait, son moment de chaleur n’était pas censé arriver avant une semaine, il n’était même pas censé pouvoir ressentir des symptômes que ceux-ci hors de sa chaleur ! Il savait que rien n’allait avec lui mais c’était vraiment trop bizarre pour que rien ne soit caché. Niko se fraya un passage dans le centre du Bayern, son corps souffrant de spasmes et sa vision devenait floue, il devait trouver Robert ou des inhibiteurs, sinon il finirait évanoui au beau milieu du centre.

 

Avant qu’il ne puisse réfléchir plus, Niko se cogna contre quelqu’un, il espérait que ce soit Robert ou Hasan pour le comprendre ou l’aider, mais vu la réaction ça n’avait absolument pas l’air d’être eux. Pour le secourir, Niko souhaitait que ce soit quelqu’un comme Miroslav, Klose était un homme intelligent et heureusement travaillant pour le Bayern, recevoir son aide ne serait pas une mauvaise chose. Cependant, le sort avait décidé de jouer avec lui : quand il ouvrit les yeux pour voir qui il avait percuté, Niko sentit une nausée montait dans sa poitrine alors que James le regardait avec pulsion, son odeur musquée pénétrant son espace pour se greffer à lui. James était un Alpha, Niko un Omega. Rien de bon ne pouvait se produire, Niko devait fuir cette situation avant que quelque chose de mauvais ne se produise. Néanmoins, James passa sa main autour de son poignet, l’empêchant ainsi de s’échapper, Niko ne pouvait pas laisser quelque chose se produire, le reste de sa vie et celle de James étaient en jeu ! James ne semblait pas prêt à le laisser partir, il l’entraîna même dans une course folle vers le parking du club, Niko n’aimait absolument pas ce qu’il se déroulait au moment présent, James était l’un de ses joueurs, ils ne pouvaient pas se voir de cette manière, ce n’était pas correct !

 

Dans la voiture de James, Niko ne se sentait pas en état pour rester conscient, ce que son corps lui faisait vivre était trop éprouvant, trop difficile à supporter… Il devait contacter Robert… Il avait besoin de son aide…

 

Quand Niko revint à lui, il ne s’attendait pas à être dans un lit, encore moins sa chaleur calmée en grande partie. Puis des flashes de mémoire revinrent dans son esprit : Le même lit, James, lui, un lien… Niko ne voulait pas l’accepter, il n’avait pas pu… Non… Comment avait-il pu… ? Niko était tombé dans les bras de James si facilement, il avait de quoi avoir honte de lui, il se retrouvait à porter la marque de James sans même avoir son mot à dire là-dessus, ou alors s’il l’avait dit, il ne devait vraiment pas avoir toute sa tête. Niko souffla doucement alors que Rodriguez passait un bras autour de sa taille, Robert ne comprendrait pas (tout comme lui), Hasan non plus, personne dans le club ne le comprendrait, c’était toujours comme ça de toute façon.

 

Il vivrait avec tout ça, il vivrait avec une nouvelle contrainte sur ses épaules, comme il vivait de cette manière depuis le début de sa vie… Niko n’avait jamais eu beaucoup de chance, mais il commençait à s’inquiéter pour elle, sa vaine avait peut-être déjà disparue…

 

 

Fin


End file.
